Skrull Invasion/Villains
Objective The Super-Skrull, with a militia of native Skrulls have begun an invasion of Earth and must be stopped in the US while they still can be. The Villain Mission will be to work in conjunction with two Kree in disguise on Earth to eliminate any Skrulls they come across on the way to the Skurlls' convergence point in Los Angeles and take samples of their DNA to use in a genetic weapon to eradicate any remaining Skrulls on the planet. Once at the convergence point, they must destroy their teleportation devices allowing their numbers onto the planet, as well as set up the G-Bomb. Once completed, they must then defeat the Super-Skrull to end the invasion. Moderator *User:Nhlott Members #Sonarica (Hazel Simmons), Leader of Young Masters, (User:Comiclove) #Tempest (Duke Palmer), Leader of The Brotherhood of Mutants, (User:Alejandro231) #Wildvyne (Amarantha Bellamy / Rainha Veneno), Lieutenant of The Revengers, (User:BachLynn23) #Andrealphus (Carter Adams), Lieutenant of The Omega Gang, (User:KittyInASheepsClothes) #Hypnotist (Darcy Saunders), Member of the Young Masters, (User:Bctcz) Mission In Times Square, two strange-looking men can be seen working on what appears to be a hi-tech car. Hypnotist: ''walks up but stops about twenty feet from the men, looking at them but not saying anything.'' Sonarica: ''Sonarica flies down next to Darcy. What is up with them? '''Hypnotist:' I was trying to get a reading when something looks pointedly at sonarica before looking back at the men ''intterupted me. '''Sonarica: '''Well.....How about we go see what they're doing exactly... they could be spies or something... '''Wildvyne': Or we could just kill them, questions can be so tiring. The two men turn to them and pull out what appear to be chrome handguns and point them at them. Man1: Yea, that wouldn't exactly be smart. Man2:'''He's right, there, earth-plant. '''Sonarica: Hmm... Hypnotist: scoffs ''Really? Guns? Those are supposed to scare me? '''Man 1:' Points his gun at her and fires. As he pulls the trigger, an energy pulse fires from the barrel, repelling Hypnotist into a nearby buliding Man 2: I would advise none of you doing that..... He aims his gun at Wildvyne Andrealphus: ''Flies down behind the second man and kicks him strongly in the back before stabbing her knife towards his throat. Can't we just kill this one and torture the other for information?! '''Man1':'' Fires at Andrealphus's wings then her chest, to the same effect.'' Man 2: Is knocked back slightly as the air around him glows. He then point to his belt, the buckle of which is glowing. Didn't I JUST say don't do that? Wildvyne: Is there any particular reason we shouldn't fight you, beyond your over-grown egos? Man 1:'''The inoquivical fact that you cannot irradicate those bastard upstarts from your planet. '''Man 2: I mean, don't you wish to avenge the havok they wreaked on Earth? Sonarica: Yes, i do, but you're in the way of those plans. sonically screams Man 2: ''Shoots Sonarica in the face, knocking her back. Seriously'. Stop that.' '''Man 1': Growls under his breath. Look you idiotic monkeys! We are two Kree scientists and we're here to assist Earth in erradicating the Skrull scum that's on this planet. In doing so, we will end this invasion they are attempting, and as such, we both win. Now, we already have a plan to achieve this, and all we ask in your compliance and minor assistence. Do we have a deal? Sonarica: ''gets up Hmm............... Should we? Anyone have any objections.... '''Wildvyne': Well the Timebroker guy said to go along with them, not that I trust any of these freaks, but I see no reason not to trust them right yet either Hypnotist: '''From what I've scanned they seem pretty honest. Then again the whole trying to shoot us part is a little misleading. '''Wildvyne: True, then again, given the opportunity I'd have no problem killing them, so I generally expect the same from those I meet Hypnotist: Okay then ''looks at the two men ''You gonna lead us somewhere or tell us something? *****THE MISSION IS ENDED******